


What You Need

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Adult makoharu love, Anal Sex, Fingering, Friendship, Future Fic, Graphic Sex, I lied a little fluff, Love, M/M, Overdue confessions of the heart, Romance, Smut, Trying something new, moving forward, not angst but not so much fluff either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has watched Makoto's girlfriends come and go over the years...Because of him. Now, 25 years of age Haru has had enough. </p><p>It's a simple question really, does he have what Makoto needs? </p><p>(sexual situations, post series, 5 or 6 shot. MakoHaru sex and lovin as realisations occur and things heat up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. I have had this idea in my head since the second episode, and I'm finally going to pen it out! There will be sexual situations in later chapters. I'm trying for something a bit more realistic. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Talks of the boys with others but does not include it. 
> 
> MakoHaru love all the way!

 

[Commission by merinxD created by neko-niki. Originally posted on merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com](http://merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/post/64881117775/art-commissioned-by-me-merinxd-and-created-by)

[I feel this song is appropriate for Makoto's state of mind as a 25 year old man. At least tone wise.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyMjjik3-dU)

 

xxx

The sound of a door opening roughly brings Haruka’s attention away from the television. There are hushed whispers that slowly grow in intensity with each back and forth. It is the voice of a man, his best friend, and the voice of a woman. Haru doesn’t care to know her name.

It has been like this for the past week. Doors slamming, fights erupting, loud feminine moans that sound fake (like they are only to spite him), and it makes Haru sigh.

Every time Makoto gets a girlfriend it ends this way, he has learnt to see the signs.

Ever since high school ended and university began, even after university finished and they moved into a 3dlk, women have been coming and going like it is a hotel rest point with a designated time of 3 months tops. Makoto doesn’t always have a girlfriend, and when he does Haru knows that he tries…It just never works out. 

In the beginning, it annoyed Haru to no end. There was no reason for it, he just didn’t like it. Something burned deep in his stomach when Makoto would introduce them and they would smile and chatter. Haru always knew, though, that they would grow to hate him. His and Makoto’s relationship didn’t change, if anything they grew closer. However, unlike his best friend, Haru has never had a need for relationships and frivolous connections; he isn’t even sure if he finds men or women attractive.

The bedroom door slams again and this time the punctuated sound of heels against the tile ring true. The flavour of the month storms quickly, bag slung over her shoulder. She shoots a glare Haru’s way before striding through the archway.

Haru sighs and mutes the TV. It isn’t long before Makoto appears, following her to the door.

This woman is in business, the last was a teacher, before that…well, he can’t really remember. They have all been different, so different that Haru is unable to tell what Makoto’s type is, if he even has one.

“It’s weird!” The woman exclaims in a harsh tone and Haru hears Makoto’s sound of protest. “This is it, Mako.” She states and Haru cringes at the name. Other people shouldn’t call Makoto that. “It’s me or this – this unnatural friendship!” Her voice grows louder and he can tell that Makoto is trying to hush her.

“See! You don’t even want him to know.” She growls, just as Haru’s hate rises.

There are a few more hushed whispers, harsh and biting but too low to hear. A pause of tensioned silence follows where neither speaks. Makoto doesn’t say anything to refute her claims and Haru hears him draw a long heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry…” He murmurs, just loud enough to understand.

The woman scoffs. “Of course. It’s always Haru this, Haru that.” She spits and Makoto is quick to reply.

“That isn’t fair!”

Something moves and her heels click against the floor. Haru supposes that she is rounding on him.

“No. You aren’t fair. This isn’t fair: You and – and him.” Something crashes loudly, smashing. A feminine huff mixed with a growl follows before the front door opens and slams closed. It shuts so hard that Haru flinches at the sound, causing him to imagine the whole apartment rattling.

Silence reigns as Makoto stands in the genkan alone. Then, after a long moment, he enters the living area where Haru is seated. Makoto doesn’t bother to say anything, he just looks resigned. In the beginning he used to be upset, but now Makoto just looks tired.

This scenario has happened so many times that his friend has to be a fool if he thinks that Haru doesn’t know why they leave.

It’s always because of him, when he does nothing at all.

He supposes that this woman was one of the nicer ones. Often, he hears insults much worse and can’t help the stab that enters his chest. Makoto always heals it, though; unintentionally, when he tells them to shove off. Not in those words, of course. Haru’s best friend is too diplomatic for that.

Still, Haru thinks that it’s all pointless. He has asked Makoto before, about the women and why they break up, but he is never given a true answer. Makoto always spins white lies intended to keep him safe. Really, it just annoys Haru even more.

They are 25 and he is tired already. Makoto looks exhausted. If he doesn’t do something, this will go on forever. Truthfully, Haru isn’t prepared for that.

Makoto sits on the couch beside him, picking up the remote. He doesn’t unmute it, though. Instead, he merely rests his head against his hand and sighs. Haru thinks that it sounds like a sigh of relief.

“Makoto.” He says, speaking upon impulse.

“Hai, Haru.” Makoto replies tiredly, still looking at the ground. He fingers his temples in a bid for relaxation.

Haru pauses, wondering if he should say it. Nodding once in resolve, the man turns to gaze directly at his longest friend.

“What do you get from these women?” Haru asks; it is clinical and curious. Regardless, his heart picks up a beat and something within him swells; a foreign emotion.

Makoto sighs, gazing to the side. “What do you mean, Haru?” He replies, still looking worn out. He doesn’t push the question away, though. Makoto never does when it comes to him.

Haru frowns as their eyes align; annoyed blue and confused, blurred green. “What do you get from them?” He tries again, tone harder this time. “Is it sex? Because I know you don’t love them.”

Makoto’s eyes widen and he is quick to exclaim. “Hey!” His eyes still hold Haru’s, though, and he must find something in the gaze. The semi-annoyed expression leaves his face and Makoto sighs for the millionth time that day, leaning back against the couch cushions limply.

“Yeah…you’re right.”

Haru nods in response, turning to look at the muted television. His hands rest limp against his knees as he mulls something over in his mind. He has thought about this before, without ever having the intention of saying it.

But enough is enough.

“Makoto.” Haru murmurs.

His friend glances at him again, looking even more defeated now. “Hm?” Makoto intones.

“Do I have it?” Haru asks, thinking his words simple.

Nevertheless, Makoto looks confused. “What – What do you mean?” He questions and there is a glint of suspicion in his green depths.

Haru’s head turns, facing Makoto easily.

“What you need.” He says flatly; truthfully.

Makoto’s mouth parts as the two stare at each other. Nothing is said, and not so surprisingly, the room isn’t filled with a shocked tension. Instead, it’s like the oxygen has been released allowing them to breathe.

Haru doesn’t wait for Makoto’s reply. Leaning forward, his thumb grazes over the dark lines beneath Makoto’s eyes from lack of sleep. Their noses nudge softly…

And then he kisses him.


	2. Did You Ever Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay everything bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

“What you need.” Haru murmurs and it is the easiest thing Makoto has ever had to decipher. Still, it confuses him. It doesn’t make sense.

His eyes widen a fraction as his best friend leans forward; the person that he thinks about always no matter where he is or what he is doing. Their lips touch and Makoto gasps loudly. His first instinct is to pull Haru forward, to cradle him close and give him everything. It’s just a dream, though, and Makoto knows that Haru is just being Haru. His friend has never liked to see Makoto in pain and has always tried to lessen the burden in his own way.

Haru is taking pity on him…and it hurts more than any woman’s last words.

Makoto isn’t sure what he is feeling. He is so tired and the pang wracks through his too full heart harshly. Haru is filling him up and sucking him dry.

What you need. Choruses through his mind again and again. It is a simple statement full of meaning and Makoto has to wonder, What do I need?

What is he doing? Kieko was a lovely woman who he thought he had a connection with. He always thinks that there is a connection in the beginning, and there might have been (for any of his failed relationships) if Haru didn’t exist.

But Makoto would rather die than live in a world without Haru. Even if he has to cling to whatever acceptance he can find, trying to be happy with how things are.

It wasn’t always this way. When they were young, Makoto thought that he would be content to be Haru’s friend because that is all he could have. Then they grew older and closer, the pain of loving him so completely began to overtake him and Makoto realised that he had to move on.

He couldn’t, though. Not from Haru.

Then a girl at his first Tokyo job asked him out and Makoto said yes, on a whim. He learnt during that short affair that happiness was possible, even if it was fleeting. His own feelings would always surface after a time, though. They would seep upward, showing his true colours…where his heart really resides.

His girlfriends knew.

So did Makoto.

Even now his heart thuds for Haru and it’s only been a second since their lips have touched, but it feels like forever. Makoto breathes in, unintentionally tasting the mackerel that Haru had for breakfast. It’s almost enough to make him give in.

Nevertheless, he can’t. Haru doesn’t want this, not really.

Makoto can’t stand being a charity case when his feelings are so adamant. He should just give up and let the fleeting spark go. He thought that he could live on like this. It’s ironic, but when Makoto is with a woman (at the start), his relationship with Haru is always better; closer. It feels like Haru gravitates closer to him and Makoto knows that it’s all in his head.

Still…it’s nice.

“No…” He gets out, gripping Haru’s shoulders for purchase more than anything. “You don’t want this.” Their faces are close and his eyes are scrunched tight. Makoto doesn’t want to look into Haru’s blue or he might just fall in – kiss him hard and love Haru the way he has been dreaming about since he was 14 years old.

“What do you mean?” Haru asks, breath ghosting over Makoto’s skin. It makes the gentle man shiver. He tries to pull away (to keep the last of his restraint) but Haru pulls him back. Their eyes meet and the determined blue is astounding. Makoto freezes.

There is a pause before he hears himself sigh. “You don’t want this, Haru.” Managing to tear his eyes away, he whispers, “How long have you known?”

Makoto should have realised that Haru knew. Has he always been aware? It must have been disgusting staying so close to a man that was in love with him. How did Haru do it? Why did Haru do it? Why is he sitting so close now?

Makoto hates this pity.

Haru replies blankly. “Known what?” The man refuses to look up into his eyes for fear of what he will find and a scoff rips through him unintentionally. Is Haru making fun of him? Whatever the case, a bitter tang rises in his throat and his chest clenches like a vice.

He thought that it would be easy to say, but the words are stuck on his tongue.

Haru repeats. “Makoto. Known what?” The tone is softer, drawing Makoto upward with his stupid powers.

Deep green waver and Makoto feels so exhausted. The azure hold him tight and it is comforting for just a moment. It’s enough, though, for him to say what he has been keeping in since they were children.

“That I’m in love with you.” Makoto whispers, not looking away.

Haru’s eyes widen noticeably and it looks like he is thinking…It looks like he was unaware. His lower lip disappears as he worries it with his teeth and Makoto wants to do that, too; to suckle Haru’s lips and to taste his tongue.

He shakes himself inwardly, like he has to do almost every day when the inappropriate thoughts surface. Makoto needs to focus! If Haru didn’t already know then what does this mean? Why did he do it?

What you need. Fills his mind again, but it isn’t taunting now. It’s almost hopeful and it makes Makoto’s stomach churn. He shouldn’t do this; it will only hurt more afterwards.

But Makoto already knows what he needs. He needs Haru, has always needed him in every sense of the word.

Haru lets out a breath and it is loud, ringing in Makoto’s ears. The surprise is gone from his gaze and another foreign emotion sits in its place. Makoto doesn’t know what it is but it makes his heart skip a beat.

“You love me.” Haru says flatly, like he is repeating it just to hear the words.

Regardless, Makoto replies. “Yes.” It feels good, too, being honest with himself. So good that more words let loose without permission. “I love you so much, Haru.”

His friend pulls away, faces the television again and he seems to be in deep thought. A frown covers his features and Makoto feels like he has made a horrible mistake. He can’t lose Haru, not now.

An apology is on the tip of his tongue when Haru speaks again, shutting Makoto up promptly.

“How long?” He questions. It sounds harsh, angry almost.

Makoto sputters, flounders for the words.

Haru doesn’t wait long. “Makoto. How long?” His blue eyes stare into him, taking everything and Makoto forgets to breathe.

“Always.” He replies quickly, saying the first thing that occurs to him. Instantly, a scowl falls upon Haru’s face, deepening by the minute. Makoto should have known. Haru is disgusted in him.

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why have you been doing this?” Haru almost growls, moving to stand. His fists clench and Makoto can feel the anger flowing off him. Still, his words don’t make sense.

Panic surges through him and tears threaten to spill free. The stress of the moment, the tension of the room, it’s worse than anything.

“Because I didn’t want you to leave me!” Makoto cries, standing in the same moment. He faces Haru, trembling with the torrent of emotions. A tear escapes, sliding down his cheek that he is quick to wipe away.

Haru sees, but his frown doesn’t wane. He looks angrier than Makoto has ever seen him.

“Did you ever think that I love you, too?” Haru asks bitingly. If it’s a confession, it is the most hostile Makoto has ever known…and it makes his heart beat like crazy anyway.

“Did you ever consider what all this has been doing to me?” Haru speaks again, looking more distraught than before. Makoto’s fear has left, all in favour of wanting to bundle Haru close.

He knows that isn’t possible, though. Not when Haru is like this. He looks prone and hostile; bitter.

Hard blue waver for only a moment before Haru is moving, walking to the door.

“Wait!” Makoto scrambles. “Where are you going?”

The door opens as Haru replies gruffly. “For a run.” His shoes are shoved on unceremoniously and a loud bang resounds.

Makoto’s heart is going to explode. His breathing picks up and he is sure a panic attack is about to take him. Inhaling deeply and centring himself, the man gazes at the now closed door.

Did you ever think that I love you, too? Replays again and again, but it doesn’t feel good. Now, Makoto feels like a fool. He feels guilty.

Has Haru felt this way all along? Has Makoto been hurting him with his actions?

Shaking his head and wiping away the tears, the man takes a step toward the door before faltering.

What should he do?

Follow Haru?

Or wait?

Makoto has never felt more conflicted in his life.


	3. Alignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto chases Haru. 
> 
> Mature suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

Makoto doesn’t give Haru time to get away. He doesn’t even let the silence settle as his body launches into action. His mind has no idea what he will say, but he knows that he has to get to Haru quickly.

The door rips open as Makoto’s house slippers fly behind him. He must look a sight, running down the stairs barefoot in a bid to catch the elevator. He is panting hard but not from overexertion. This moment, these turn of events are so unfathomable. Makoto never thought that he could have Haru, but it turns out that he could have had him all along!?

He doesn’t reprimand himself (that comes later) and picks up the pace. Tumbling through the door, Makoto stumbles forward only to stop clumsily as the ding sounds to his left. Turning slowly, both men look completely shocked. Haru’s eyes are wide and glistening and Makoto longs to know what is in his head.

His heart drops…

I can’t read him anymore.

Nevertheless, forest green narrow in determination, setting clearly. His jaw tightens, as do his clenched fists.

“Haruka.” He says his full name, a name that he never uses. Haru’s eyes widen further and Makoto steps forward. In reply, his friend steps backward, trapping himself further into the lift.

It’s later than Makoto thought but he still wouldn’t be surprised if someone interrupts them. Even if they do, it doesn’t matter. He needs to do this, or threaten losing his best friend and the love of his life.

Haru takes another step backward, hitting the wall behind him with a jolt. He looks from side to side frantically, seemingly trying to find an escape.

There is none, as Makoto takes the final step. His arms reach out to press against the wall behind him, their gaze never breaking.

“Haru.” The man says, softer this time, with his preferred name. This person is his friend and he can’t lose him over this. Makoto’s heart thuds so heavily as his mind replays all of the girls that he has introduced, all of the hickeys he knows that Haru saw, all of the nights he accidentally met him in the hall after a vigorous bought of sex…and he feels absolutely horrible. The guilt wracks him in a way that is almost debilitating and he forces himself not to clutch at his chest.

Haru’s eyes change, but then so have Makoto’s. His blue glisten more than before as they grow from scared to something unidentifiable.

Surprisingly, Haru is the first to speak. His arms stay limp at his sides and Makoto feels his grip on the wall sliding.

“Don’t cry.” His friend says softly, barely loud enough to hear. Makoto is close enough, though, and suddenly his palms are sliding against the cold, stainless steel. He didn’t even know that he was crying, not until Haru said so. His body is moving, too (of its own volition), until his forehead touches the wall beside Haru’s ear. His hands grip at his friend’s shoulders, fingers shaking noticeably.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto gets out, shuddering in a breath. He can’t stop the tears from coming now and he is sure that they are falling onto Haru’s neck. There is no movement as Makoto says over and over, “I’m sorry.”

He isn’t sure how long it goes on or when Haru reaches up to wrap him loosely in a hug. Makoto isn’t sure what he can say to make it better, to make him stay.

“Please.” He whispers, pressing closer to Haru. Their chests touch and it isn’t like he imagined this would happen.

“Please, what?” Haru asks flatly, giving nothing away. It twinges Makoto’s heart, as he imagines the anger and the hate beneath the emotionless words.

Still, he puts it all on the line.

“Please, don’t leave me.”

Silence falls and Makoto allows himself to take in a deep breath. If there is anything else to say he doesn’t know it. There are so many words but they are jumbled half sentences in his mind, waiting to be remembered later when it is all said and done; when it is too late.

“Makoto.” Haru speaks. His arms still encase him and the taller man isn’t sure what this all means. A breath leaves him and he forces himself to lean back, to look Haru in the eye. He does slowly, making their stomachs align even closer. Their gazes meet as Haru’s face is as impassive as ever. Makoto’s cheeks are stained with drying tears and Haru’s eyes still glisten.

There is something else, too (within the look), and the man realises that Haru is searching for words within Makoto’s eyes. It takes a moment before his jaw hardens, like he understands something. His head lolls back, hitting the wall softly. Sighing deeply, he looks to the side. It reminds Makoto of their younger years, when Haru was flustered and didn’t want to show it. This is more weighted, though.

“I won’t.” He murmurs. “I was just going for a run.” It’s short and terse and so completely Haru that it causes a bark of unexpected laughter to leave his chest. An unexpected smile creeps onto his face even though his heart still aches heavily.

“It felt like you were leaving me forever.” Makoto admits, boldly carding his fingers through the hair behind Haru’s ear. It makes his heart beat in a completely different way and forces Makoto to remember how soft his lips are.

Haru merely looks to the ground, a blush slowly tinting his ears. Only a practiced eye would see it and Makoto thanks Kami that he can.

“Tch.” His friend intones before taking in a breath. His head tilts suddenly, eyes colliding and the intensity of the expression rips away Makoto’s air.

“Like I’d ever leave you.” Haru grouses, his voice normal. There is nothing normal about that look, however, or the message beneath the words.

Makoto’s heart clenches tight and he is forced to hold onto Haru all over again. The relief is all encompassing and he can feel the tears threatening to leak forward again.

How did he ever think that anyone else would suffice? Makoto has never had this reaction before; he just let the others leave.

But they aren’t Haru…

He realises now that even if it’s a risk, he will take it. Haru can’t leave, he can’t bear the thought.

“Haru.” He says, hand sliding upward to cup his jaw. Haruka doesn’t flinch at the contact as he holds his gaze true. Makoto knows what he is trying to say, even though the words don’t want to come.

Be with me. His eyes implore.

Haru sees it, reads it easily. He nods just once leaning closer to the touch. Makoto presses close so that he can feel of all him. A sigh escapes from them both simultaneously. It is a sound of relief that fills the whole elevator.

“Makoto.” Haru speaks, prompting him with his tone.

He listens, leaning forward quickly. Their mouths touch for the second time, meshing together naturally. Haru’s lips are soft, his tongue is perfect. They have never done this before but there is no awkwardness. Slowly, a familiar need starts to make itself known as Makoto’s fingers deftly thread through the hair at Haru’s nape. His knee slides forward to slip between Haruka’s thighs and he is met with no argument.

Haru kisses him, too, exploring just as thoroughly, if not more so. Hands begin to move along Makoto’s back and he groans into the touch.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Not so much, not right now. Nothing has been resolved, not completely. They should go home and talk about what this all means, what they feel and everything that has happened.

Regardless, Makoto can’t stop himself. He pushes close, grinds his hips and they break away. Haru gasps and Makoto places a suckled kiss to his neck quickly. A counter buck sends a fire through him as Haru grinds again, pressing his own erection against Makoto’s. Their lips find each other almost desperately and Makoto wonders if this is what true love is really like. He has never had a kiss so intense or felt so aroused. His heart is full, too, with all of these overwhelming sensations.

He moans, sliding his tongue along the roof of Haru’s mouth, against his own wet muscle, gliding along his teeth.

Makoto wants more, he wants everything. Briefly he questions how Haru knows how to do this so well. Who were his lovers, men or women? He can only recall his friend leaving all night a few times and it stung (at the time) to think of what he was doing. Makoto can’t talk, though, because he was doing the very same to Haruka, for much longer.

Ripping backward, Makoto’s decision is made. He kisses wetly all across Haru’s jaw, along his neck, below and behind his ear. Suckling the lobe softly, his teeth nip and Haru cries. It is the best sound that he has ever heard. It makes him shiver and strain against his pants, erection twitching.

“Haru.” He whispers needily, laving everywhere. “Please.”

His friend nods quickly, grinding his own want close. They are both gasping and it wouldn’t do to have a neighbour walk in on them like this. Makoto is so close to kissing Haru all over, to loving him so completely that the past will fade away, if only for a short time.

Haru moans when Makoto’s teeth bite his neck and he manages to husk, “Home. Now.”

Makoto pulls back shakily, suddenly. His body completely wracked with need. Reaching over to the wall, he presses the button for their floor. He intends to keep his distance until they reach their home. However, Haru’s whiny, “Makoto” forces him to think better of it as they collide once more.

He didn’t mean for this to happen and there is a chance that the aftermath will be painful. Still, Makoto has never wanted something more in his life. If this is his only chance to have Haru like this, he will take it.

However, if he is given a choice, Makoto will cherish him for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	4. Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto take a big step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just sex, so heed my warning.
> 
> Really really really unedited. If you see any typos feel free to tell me. I'll get to it when my brain is less dead.

Everything is a complete blur when the elevator doors slide open. Makoto realises that he is moving, but cannot fathom how it is possible. His lips are joined to Haru’s; mouths wide and wanting. Their tongues explore heatedly and Makoto stumbles backward. The cold wall of the hallway supports him a moment as Haru presses against him, hard. Hips grind, breath mingles, groans are stifled, and Makoto can’t take it anymore. He wonders what is going through Haru’s mind as lips latch onto his neck, sucking hard. A gasp rips free and Makoto is weak to Haru’s ministrations. Every flick of his tongue, followed by a harsh suck, a swirl of wetness and then a strong nip (only to repeat again, and once more) has the taller man completely paralysed.

But they can’t stay out here, and if Haru keeps working against him like this he is likely to cum right there in the hall.

“Haru.” Makoto gets out, teeth grit and his voice is husked. The message is clear regardless and Haru steps away, pulling him along. They make it to the doorway this time (almost knocking over a pot plant in the process) and the dark haired man fumbles for the handle. Makoto wraps him up from behind, returning Haru’s previous actions zealously. His hands fit at the front of Haru’s hips and Makoto presses against him, grasping tightly. Fingers disappear beneath the smaller man’s shirt and Haru finally gets the door open. It wasn’t locked because Makoto was in a hurry before. He is thankful, too, because neither remembered their keys.

Haru steps forward but Makoto doesn’t give him room to free himself. It doesn’t seem like he wants to either, as soap scented hands hold Makoto to his back, wrapping around his neck somewhat awkwardly.

Then, he stops. Makoto does, too, and they stand in the middle of the room, just away from the genkan. Their bedrooms are only a few feet away and Haru turns to face him with eyes that look like they want to say something. The blue shimmers and glints, like an electricity that Makoto has never seen before. Then there is another emotion…It looks similar to anger.

“My room.” Haru says lowly, face impassive. His skin is heated, though, and his breath is panting (just like Makoto’s). Azure stare up at him weightedly and realisation dawns.

Haru doesn’t want to go into Makoto’s room…Come to think of it, Haru never wants to go into his room, and when he does he almost never sits on the bed.

The bed that Makoto has shared with multiple people…

Quickly, the brunette nods. He pushes away his train of thought, forcing himself not to wonder who has been in Haru’s bed. How many people has his friend shared himself with when Makoto was away on business, or during university?

 _No_. He growls to himself inwardly, stepping close and leaning down. He kisses Haru hard but simply, closed lips and all. Still, there is a message within.

_You’re mine._

Haru probably doesn’t notice it, but Makoto likes to think that he does. The thought solidifies when a whimper leaves his partner despite the lack of fervoured contact.

Pulling back, Makoto rests his forehead against Haru’s and whispers with closed eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Haru doesn’t reply and kisses him instead. Makoto feels the tug on his shirt, sees the hunger in Haru’s gaze and in moments the two are almost scrambling to the bedroom. If they weren’t so aroused and so comfortable with each other, it may have been a little embarrassing. But Makoto can’t find it in himself to care, not when he is being pushed onto the bed. His back hits the mattress and in the next moment Haru is on top him, thighs spread on either side of Makoto’s hips. The man can’t help but grip his friend for purchase, grinding up against him.

“Haru.” He gasps into the embrace, but it comes out a shuddered moan as lips take him again. Haru’s lips, soft and determined…They are everything that Makoto has ever dreamed. His skill is a little disconcerting, but when the love of his life is grinding down against him like this and kissing him like it is the last thing that he will ever do, Makoto can’t even begin to care.

Gripping Haru’s hips bruisingly, the man pushes against him, head hitting the mattress forcefully with a groan. Haru’s body creates an amazing fire that Makoto has never felt before; a passion that cannot be dimmed. It burns bright and begins to roar, and his mind supplies, “ **Mine**.”

He must have said it aloud, because Haru is saying, “ _Yes_ ,” against his clavicle. It is desperate, needy and completely new. It’s enough for Makoto to press upward swiftly, pushing Haru onto his back and taking residence between his spread thighs.

Haru keens, bucking upward as Makoto nips at the skin of his neck roughly. He can’t help himself, as his teeth scrape over the warmth again, marring it for the world to see.

“Makoto.” Haru intones breathily, sending shivers down his spine.

This isn’t how he imagined it in his daydreams. Their love making was always slow and drawn out. This is hot and fast, with so much passion that Makoto just might melt…It’s so real, yet so much like a fantasy that he wants to pinch himself. He can feel his intense love rolling through him and into Haru with each touch of skin and Makoto realises that he needs more; more of this sweet contact. Their abdomens press together tightly, shirts ridden up and taut muscles aligning – His skin is burning up.

Pulling back from the embrace, his shirt is pulled over his head. It’s discarded quickly and his fingers sit at the buttons of his pants. He can’t help but pause as Haru undresses quickly and methodically, with no shame like always. His body is taut from their weekly gym sessions and the swimming that he loves so very much. He is paler than he used to be due to the indoor pool and nighttime exercise, but Haru is perfect all the same.

“Makoto.” Haruka says, looking at him with blue eyes of electrifying expectance. It takes a moment for his mind to register that he is staring at Haru’s erect penis, that he can reach out and lick every last inch of it if he wants to (And boy does Makoto want to). Haru’s torso is just like it has always been, only more solid – masculine. The v of his hips is still as tantalising at ever and Makoto gulps visibly when his eyes sweep lower again. The small patch of dark hair (just as dark as his head) looks manicured, and it surprises him that Haru would care about things like shaving. Though he has always had a knack for dressing well, if not a little quirky. The organ that proudly protrudes has Makoto’s mouth watering and his own hardness twitches as he grapples for the zip of his pants. He sighs as he pushes his trousers and briefs down to his knees, never taking his eyes off Haru’s pulsing length. There is just the slightest hint of precum at the slit and Makoto can’t help himself. He reaches out to swipe it away, bringing his thumb to his lips. Their eyes meet as Makoto tastes him and Haru lets out a heavy breath.

“You’re beautiful.” Makoto admits after removing his clothes fully. Haru leans up on his elbows, naked body shown proudly, but his ears still heat and his head turns to the side.

Makoto smiles, his heart welling up proudly. The block that seemed to clutch at him is gone now and he can read his friend clearly.

“Don’t say such embarrassing things.” Makoto says. “That’s what you’re thinking. Ne, Haru?”

His smile only grows when Haru looks back to him, frown in place. “Shut up,” he grouses flatly.

Makoto laughs, but it wanes when his own hand travels up the inside of Haru’s thigh. The skin beneath his fingers erupts in goose bumps and a hand reaches out to him, requesting in silence.

He listens, sliding his naked form along Haru’s and sighing at the touch. It feels hot and wonderful, but most of all, Makoto has never been more comfortable in his own skin. He feels completely safe with Haru’s arms slung around his back, touching his skin all over. Their lips meet for a short time, and despite the encounter slowing, the burn of want does not lessen. If anything, both are more impassioned than before. Every touch has silent meaning, silent need, and it is no time at all until Haru is pressing against Makoto’s shoulders, completely out of breath.

“Want you inside.” He mutters against Makoto’s lips, openly. For any other it would be a big declaration, but Haru is just being no frills Haru. Nevertheless, hearing his desire feels good. It forces a groan of agreement from Makoto and he slides backward, kneeling.

Haru pauses, panting heavily, and the two men watch each other with clouded eyes of lust – One on his knees, cock jutting upward, leaking with arousal. The other sprawled open, body glistening with the telltale signs of perspiration, cock just as hot and needy.

A cuss falls from Makoto’s mouth unknowingly as his eyes roam over Haru’s body. His hand moves of its own volition, taking himself in hand. He pumps once, twice, before realising what he is doing. Eyes widen and he moves to stop, but Haru clears his throat.

“Keep going.” He says, watching Makoto’s erection raptly. Makoto nods and lets out a breath as he pumps himself steadily. He has never masturbated in front of someone before and it is a completely powerful feeling. Haru’s eyes don’t move from his body as his hand reaches for the side table, fumbling with the drawer. Condoms and lubricant are pulled out and Makoto’s mind wonders again, who has Haru used these with?

They halt, though, when the cap is opened and a healthy amount of slick liquid is poured onto the head of his dick. Makoto hisses and jerks against his own hand. The difference in pleasure is almost maddening and he has to slow down or be forced to blow his load early.

Haru doesn’t make it easy for him, as the smaller man grasps his own erection tightly. Lube is spread liberally over his cock and some on his other hand. The two fingers glisten and Makoto gasps at the sight.

“I’ve already bathed.” Haru supplies, like it is enough explanation, but Makoto doesn’t so much hear him.

“Haru,” Spills out, as he watches the slim man slide backward to rest against the headboard. His knees bend and his entrance is displayed for Makoto’s viewing pleasure. Haru’s hand moves slowly over his own hardness as a finger presses against his entrance, pushing past the first ring of muscle. A gasp sounds from the both of them as a second digit joins it soon after and Haru begins to move faster, thrusting in and out of himself in time with Makoto’s own jerks.

“Shit, Haru.” The man whispers disbelievingly, gazing from Haru’s entrance (that is sucking his fingers in greedily) to his half lidded gaze.

Another question fills his mind that is almost too far away to comprehend. This pleasure is more than he has ever known, but even so he catches the question clumsily as it takes over his being; that same possessive spark that he isn’t allowed to feel rises up and Makoto feels inclined to ask.

“Haru,” He begins. The man moves closer, kissing Haru’s knee and nipping at the skin. Spreading his lover wider, he revels in the mewl that escapes Haru’s lips.

“Ah~” His friend gasps when Makoto reaches out quickly, stilling his hands.

“Haru. Wait.” He says softly, and the man groans in aggravation, arching up at the lost sensation.

A soft glare meets his questioning green and Makoto suddenly feels rather foolish. Still, he asks, “Haru…Are you – are you gay?”

The scowl falls from Haru’s face and he sighs shortly. It sounds different than usual due to his lack of breath.

“I guess.” He says easily; tonelessly. “I’m not really anything. I’ve been with men and women.” He pauses, head cocked in thought. “I like being filled.” He admits.

“Oh…” Makoto replies, tone dropping despite himself. He imagines all the men that have had him first, when it could have been so different.

Haru’s next words lift him up, however. They make his heart grow so big that it might just explode…

Haru watches as Makoto’s face changes, a glint of something in his deep green eyes; something that Haru has never liked seeing. He understands what his friend is feeling, because he has felt it before; a heart rendering jealousy that only lessens over time and thoughts kept elsewhere. Part of him wishes to be happy that Makoto is experiencing something that Haru has had to go through countless times, but then his heart pangs and he needs to take it all away. His body is quivering, and although it has been awhile since he has had intercourse, Haru is so ready.

Making sure that their eyes align, Haru gazes at him seriously.

“They were not Makoto.” He murmurs with a heavy tone and green eyes widen significantly. The quivering flame bursts high again as Haru sees the happiness within Makoto and his inner walls clench around his fingers impatiently.

“Makoto.” He whines when a hand tugs on his wrist, pulling him away from himself. He feels so empty that a groan of need escapes and his body rises upward on its own, seeking touch.

Makoto makes a noise, and then Haru is rewarded. Fingers larger than his own slide into him, stretching him slowly and wonderfully.

“Yes.” Haru hisses, eyes closed. He presses back against the intrusion, trying to push him further inside.

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing.” Makoto murmurs. Despite his confession, his friend begins to pump his fingers steadily, pulling a noise from Haru. Three of his can never compare to the fullness of three of Makoto’s digits and he is rendered speechless. In Haru’s mind, Makoto is doing great.

He gasps and moans, thrusts back against Makoto’s hand until his lover grows more confident. The fingers within him spread and push harder, faster;  _deeper_. By chance, his prostate is grazed, and then again as Makoto pulls Haru’s legs up to expose him better.

He complies, helping the process. His own leaking cock has been forgotten as it bounces against his skin with every forceful movement.

“Fuck,  _Haru_.” Makoto grits out and he can only imagine the neglected erection that is so close to his filled entrance.

“No more.” He gasps out, but Makoto doesn’t stop right away. “Makoto.” Haru has to impress, trying in vain to sound serious, but the breathy sounds continue to rip free from his mouth.

“Makoto.  **Please**.” He gasps, louder this time, and the thrusting slows.

“What do you want, Haru?” Makoto asks huskily. He leans closer, but their lips don’t touch. He is shaking now, and so is Makoto (from restraint). Haru makes the final movement, sealing their lips together, but not before whispering, “ ** _Fuck_**  me.”

Makoto fills his mouth with muffled noises as their tongues slide passionately, almost without rhythm. The fingers within him thrust harder than ever, making him buck and tense against the welcome intrusion.

Then, just as suddenly as the kiss began, Makoto is gone completely.

Haru is empty and the air feels cool against his naked skin, damp with sweat. He breathes harshly, looking to his left to marvel at the broadness of Makoto’s back and the way his form tapers progressively down to his slim hips…His body is perfect.

Unknowingly, Haru squirms in anticipation. Makoto only takes a moment to return to him, but it feels like forever.

Their eyes meet and Haru watches hungrily as Makoto picks up a condom. His eyes fall to the square package held between two fingers and he shivers in want when Makoto rips the plastic open with his teeth. Haru’s fingers wrap around his own neglected length and he jerks himself off to the sight; Makoto kneeling, naked, sweating, condom between his teeth…It’s the most arousing thing he has ever seen.

Green catch blue before Makoto looks at the unwrapped condom. Haru looks, too, as the thick cock is covered by the thin film. Briefly, he wonders (as the condom rolls lower, in what seems like a tantalising slow motion) if it was fate that made Haru buy large condoms by accident. They aren’t too new and it is not a mistake that he would usually make. Regardless, he is very pleased now.

Makoto slides forward on his knees and Haru presses his feet flat against the mattress, pushing himself higher. A new heat presses against his stretched entrance, but he forces himself to still. He can feel one of Makoto’s hands holding his thigh shakily while he pushes inwards.

It’s slow, as Haru is filled with every last hot inch of groan inducing hardness. He has never been so very full before and he welcomes the slow burn that climbs slowly up his spine. It accompanies the maddening pleasure of being stretched completely and Haru is unable to stop from moaning with each inch gained.

His feet rise from the mattress, seeking more now. He is squirming, staring up at Makoto’s face, whose eyes are closed in concentration.

Haru hooks his feet around Makoto’s lower back, gritting his teeth. Then, in one quick motion, he presses back, using his new position to aid him. Makoto’s cock sheathes completely within him and it stings more than a little, but Haru also breathes out a sigh of relief, mixed with a conjoint moan.

He isn’t even sure how long he has fantasised about this situation. Since high school? Maybe a bit after? The real thing is so much better, though, and Haru looks up to find green eyes staring down at him. They are watering, wide with pleasure, and a familiar emotion rises in his chest.

_Love._

“I’ve thought about this.” Haru admits, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck and pulling him downward. It is probably good that they decided to use a condom, because his friend looks like he is on the brink already.

“You’re so tight.” Makoto says against his lips. “So hot…” He follows up, and Haru wonders if Makoto’s heart is just as full as his own. They are connected completely and it is the safest most right feeling that he has ever known.

Haru isn’t able to murmur his thoughts as Makoto meshes their lips together.

The intensity is instantaneous, growing as their tongues glide together. Makoto pulls back, his length sliding out of Haru’s tightness and they both hiss. He returns with full force and the smaller man’s head hits the headboard. A hand moves up to weave through his hair, cradling lovingly. Makoto doesn’t slow as his hand takes the brunt of his thrusts, pressing harshly against the headboard with each movement.

Haru can do nothing but hold on, placing desperate kisses along any part of skin he can reach. He moans loudly now, taken over by complete pleasure. It isn’t often that he is fucked like this, in this position. Usually it is he who takes the lead, gets the job done.

This isn’t a chore, though. He has never wanted to be somewhere more in his life. Haru isn’t sure what this means, or what will happen afterwards. Though he doesn’t really feel like he needs to think about it, because he has faith. Now that Makoto knows, he won’t let him down. The husked murmurs against his ear and the way his lover groans deeply compels his hips to move jerkily against the welcomed assault. The feel of Makoto against him, inside of him, surrounding everywhere is overwhelming and the way that his hard muscles create friction against Haru’s leaking prick is almost too much to bear.

Haru can feel it spiking, his sac tightening with each new wave of pleasure as his prostate is plundered almost mercilessly. Makoto holds him tight and moans against his shoulder.

It’s rougher than he ever imagined this to be…and it’s perfect.

Haru’s body arches, his cock trapped between them. Heels dig into the small of Makoto’s back, pressing him in even closer. His own voice cries loudly, but he sounds detached, like it isn’t him. His muscles tense, his inner walls spasm, his cock shudders, Haru scratches at Makoto’s back unendingly and a strained (almost relieved) moan slips free, loud and unhindered.

His hot seed spills between them, slicking their skin stickily, and Makoto falters a moment. Haru’s head lolls back limply, but he can feel the hot dick inside of him more than ever. His inner walls twitch around the heavy length and he is so sensitive that it is just about hurting.

Still, he manages to get out, “More, Makoto.”

“ **Fuck** , Haru.” Sounds in reply, followed by a nip of his shoulder. Makoto thrusts in harshly, harder than before. The pace slows, but each movement is powerful, just like the man above him.

Now that he has known his best friend like this, Haru doesn’t think that he can ever go back.

He wants to be beside Makoto forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, porn! All comments and kudos are very welcome :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Always

Apartment 33 is a cacophony of mixed pleasure, with a steady  _thump, thump, thump_  to underlay the crescendo of panted, heavy breaths and barely muted moans.

Haruka is pressed against the headboard with his back touching the wood. A large hand is threaded through his hair, keeping him from harm with each powerful thrust that jolts the bed and Makoto’s pillowing hand. He is spread wide, completely naked, as one limber leg presses flush against Makoto’s chest, hooking over his shoulder. The other is pushed back by the tanned arm that leverages against the bed. The vulnerable male’s thigh pulls almost painfully as he is stretched further with each jolting thrust, and it’s beautiful.

Makoto presses kisses to Haru’s neck, his jaw, slowing down to join their mouths for a kiss. It is sloppy, heated, and as their teeth clack, it couldn’t be more perfect.

“ _Haru_.” He gets out, following a heightened moan. “More.” He gasps and Haru nods quickly, arching upward.

“ _More_.” His lover agrees. His tone is husky and bold. This Haru is someone that Makoto has never met before, and he watches with lust clouded eyes as his friend cries out, bucking back against him.

Growling at the sight, the brunette pushes upward so that he is no longer hunched, but still perched on his knees. He lowers Haru’s leg and the smaller man moans at the loss of movement. He wriggles down against Makoto’s length and it is almost too hard to think.

Thankfully, this doesn’t require thought.

Hands grip taut thighs almost bruisingly, and as he moves backward, Haru does, too. Raven hair hits the pillow and Makoto wants to take in the picture, to savour it. He’s much too aroused for that, however, and instead focuses on his hands, pushing Haruka wider, spreading his own knees and tilting his lover’s hips upward.

Haru mewls, his head moving from one side to the other. He is squirming again, but not from lack of movement. Makoto feels himself sink even deeper into the abyss and his thumbs rub small circles where his hands rest.

“Fuck.” He whispers, looking down at Haru’s cum stained stomach and already hard erection. It’s long and supple, pink and moist. Makoto wishes that he could wrap his lips around it and devour Haru completely, but that would mean leaving this maddening warmth and he just can’t do that.

He’s close, though, too close for his liking. This is the most intense coupling that he has ever had and it’s starting to take its toll on his overly aroused body. Haru looks like a dream.  _No_ , better than a dream.

Makoto isn’t sure how much longer he can hold out. He is certain of one thing, though, he wants to see Haru cum again; to watch his euphoric expression, hear the hoarse cry and see the evidence spurting lewdly before him.

“Haru.” Makoto gasps, meeting his half lidded gaze as he continues to thrust in earnest. It’s become too hard to hold Haru’s thighs and he allows the smaller man to hook his feet against the small of his back. The warmth of extra skin spurs him on even more as he feels Haru’s feet jostle against him with each movement. He’s going too fast for his lover to reciprocate properly, but Makoto doesn’t mind. He loves seeing Haru like this and hopes that he can again.

“I’m close.” He continues. “Ah~” falls from his mouth and he sees Haru bite his lip.

It isn’t enough to stifle the loud moan as Makoto wraps his fist around the leaking hardness that has been bouncing teasingly for way too long.

“Me too.” Haru grits. “Gah~” It seems like he has more to say but Makoto doesn’t wait. He pushes into the tight warmth erratically, again and again, pumping Haru’s cock with jerky mistimed movements all the while.

A cuss leaves his mouth and Makoto can feel it building, the tension within, tightening his sac and sending warning waves through his form. His face contorts and he growls loudly, something unintelligible that makes Haru moan. “Yes!”

His hand grips tighter, jerking the hot length twice more. It swells in his grasp, pulsing as Haru’s inner walls clamp harshly over his own cock like a vice. Still, Makoto manages to move, watching greedily as a sticky warmth coats his fingers and Haru’s abdomen.

It’s too much and the spasms around his dick takes him there as he spills himself with a cry; a cuss and an  _I love you_  leaving his lips as he tenses completely, jerking with the telltale signs of orgasm. Small noises fall from Haru’s kiss swollen lips as his lids flutter between open and closed. His body relaxes and his legs fall to the bed as he lets out a satisfied sigh. Makoto breathes heavily, just as his friend does, and he forces himself to stay upright. His head may be spinning but he needs to clean up first.

With that in mind, the man pushes back with a sensitive shudder. Haru’s body releases his waning erection and they both breathe a sigh of relief.

“Tissues.” Makoto says softly and Haru just points limply to the side table. He nods in reply, sliding the drawer open easily. He finds what he is looking for and sets about removing the soiled condom, wrapping it securely and throwing it in the waste basket nearby.

Then, he flops. His head hits the pillow and it would be so easy to just succumb to sleep. Makoto’s limbs are sore. He feels like he has run a marathon and he has never been more satisfied in his life. On top of that, his heart is soaring. This has to be the best night of his life.

“Makoto.” Haru says from beside him. Their arms brush and the air around them is comfortable. “Hm?” He replies, opening one eye to glance at his friend.

“Tissues.” Haru murmurs tiredly, reaching his arm lamely across Makoto’s abdomen. It falls after a second of suspension and the taller man decides to have pity on his lover.

“Just be comfy, Haru.” He tells him, sitting up slowly with a groan. A few tissues are pulled from the packet and Makoto rolls back over. Propping himself up, he slowly goes about cleaning up the mess he helped create. Haru doesn’t speak, but he can see that his friend is looking to the side.

Really, after all that they have done, he gets embarrassed over this?

Haru is so cute.

“No I’m not.” Haru grouses, and Makoto realises that he must have spoken aloud. He can practically feel his friend pouting and it makes him smile. It’s easy, this feels so normal. They might be naked and dirty from being coupled, but it doesn’t feel like anything has changed. If anything, Makoto feels closer to Haru than he ever has.

Tossing the paper in the bin, the exhausted man crawls closer to Haru, resting his head on the pillow next to him. His arm drapes over the smaller man’s chest and Makoto is just about ready to forego the shower. They really shouldn’t, but just placing his feet against the ground (before) was taxing.

“Haru.” He says after a moment’s silence.

“Hm?” His friend replies.

“I love you.” Makoto admits, snuggling his head closer. He presses a kiss against Haru’s cheek before his friend tilts to the side, meeting their lips chastely.

“Me too,” Comes the reply, Makoto’s chest swelling more than ever before. It’s cool in the room and they are uncovered, but he feels completely warm.

His mind buzzes with a familiar kind of contentment that he hasn’t felt since high school. Makoto can’t believe that this has happened, even if he has no idea what it all means.

Still, there is something that he didn’t get to say before when they were fighting.

“Hey.” He says, risking sounding repetitive. Haru doesn’t seem to mind as he hums softly in return, pressing his nose sleepily against Makoto’s clavicle.

“You’ve always been what I need, Haru-chan.” He says earnestly, squeezing the man tightly to him, like his love will flow into Haruka even more.

Haru doesn’t reply with words, but he does gaze upward meeting Makoto’s tired green eyes. A smile befalls them both as the message rings clear.

_I always needed you…and drop the chan._

Yeah, they can shower later.  


	6. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

Time moves forward, and although it has only been 24 hours it feels like years have gone by with Makoto and Haru. No obstacles, just the truth and the steady living that comes with it. 

The two made love long into the night and talked sparingly. They agreed that they didn’t need to rehash their past discretions and the silence was comfortable. Makoto knows that Haru remembers every woman that has entered their apartment. He hasn’t talked about his own experiences and Makoto won’t ask. He does wonder but no good will come from knowing. He has no right to be jealous of Haru’s relationships after being blind for so long; hurting ignorantly and hiding from the truth. 

He’s been with Haru since they were children and it’s taken this long to figure it all out. So much time has been lost because he was a coward. Haru’s always been the brave one but it’s no excuse. Makoto’s loved him since before he can remember and to find out that it has been that way for Haru as well is heart rendering. The previous night ended and Makoto made Haru breakfast, he fed the fish and went about his morning routine. Haru did as well and it was almost like nothing had changed. Then Haru came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel and looked at him. He didn’t speak and Makoto’s voice was lost as the piece of cloth fell to the floor. Their eyes held until Makoto couldn’t resist and he was looking; taking in Haru’s form and watching his lover harden under his inspection. It was a kind reminder to say that they didn’t leave the house for the rest of the day. 

He’s alone now, in Haru’s bed. The light casts a harsh fluorescent glow upon the bed but it isn’t the reason that he can’t focus on his book. Makoto is full to the brim with mackerel and smelling of soap. Haru is soaking in the tub and has been for the last hour and a half but it doesn’t matter, tomorrow is his day off. For Makoto there is work that needs to be tended to like the reports that are due in a couple of days but that stress will come when the sun rises. Responsibilities be damned, he wants to enjoy this brief moment of happiness. He hopes that Haru wants to as well. 

Makoto is pretty sure that they are together now. He confessed his love and Haru did too and they’ve been having sex like it’s going out of fashion. Nevertheless, he didn’t ask _that_ question; not formally. 

Surely Haru knows…

“You’re thinking too much.” A calming voice intervenes and the bedroom door shuts with a click. The light turns off and a lamp turns on. Haru sounds sleepy as he continues to towel his hair dry. He’s wearing boxer briefs and Makoto has a hard time looking away from all of the love bites marring his perfectly pale skin. 

“You really did a number on me.” Haru says as he points to a large purple bruise near his right nipple. His words are toneless and Makoto flushes deeply as his head whips to the side. He can almost feel Haru smirking at him and Makoto wonders if this kind of thing is going to happen more often. 

“Sorry.” He gets out and no response comes. A shuffling follows and it seems like Haru is doing something over at his chest of drawers.

“You can have this one.” Haru states after a moment of rustling. He tosses his towel over the desk chair to the left and gazes back at Makoto.

“’One’ what?” The brunet replies, leaning up to sit on his elbows. He’s groggier than he thought and his embarrassment floats away when his eyes fall upon the cabinet. There is a drawer pulled out to reveal it’s now empty state and Makoto watches as Haru walks over to the cupboard. Of course, there’s barely anything inside and no words are said about it. 

“Haru…” Makoto begins slowly, unsure of his words. “Do you want me to move in here?” He’s astounded and his heart might just burst. Haru has always been fond of his own space and Makoto never would have expected this. 

Haru frowns and replies. “You don’t have to.” 

“No!” Makoto exclaims. He’s sitting up now and his lover stands at the end of the bed looking quite putout. “No.” He says softer. “I _really_ want to. I was just…surprised.” 

There’s a pause and then Haru nods. “Idiot.” He labels before crawling onto the bed. He passes Makoto without touching him and flops onto his back. 

He tries to find the right thing to say; to explain his feelings to Haru properly. Though for some reason he’s an overanalysing mess.

“Well, I just didn’t know if this - If we’re - what I mean to say is-” He starts.

“Shut up.” Haru cuts him off and Makoto does just that. He knows that he was floundering and his friend didn’t sound particularly annoyed but he is disheartened nonetheless. 

Haru sighs. “I’m your boyfriend.” It’s simple and there’s no asking about it. 

Makoto’s eyes widen and he stupidly asks. “Y-You are?” How does he make it sound so easy? 

He’s met with a familiar blue glare and set lips. The narrowed eyes make his heart swell and his hand has a mind of its own as it cups Haru’s cheek. 

“Haru’s my boyfriend.” He murmurs happily, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin and the glare turns into a blank expression that slowly morphs into a smile. 

“If you want.” Haru says. 

Makoto grins and speaks without a beat. “Oh, _I want_.” 

Haru doesn’t say ‘good’ but his eyes do and Makoto is thankful that his gift is intact once more. 

“I love you.” He says softly, leaning down to place a kiss on Haru’s lips. His newly named boyfriend allows the contact but makes no move to deepen the encounter. Makoto understands, he saw how Haru was limping before. They really did go hard last night and today. 

When he pulls back, Makoto wriggles into place and lets out a long relieving breath. The air-conditioner hums in the background and he’s just about ready to sleep. However, there is something that he wants to make sure of. 

“Haru…about the past. I wanted to say - I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to keep saying it.”

“But I know that I hurt you and-”

A hand comes out of nowhere to cover his mouth. “It’s fine.” Haru says before sliding his fingers down to rest on Makoto’s ribs. His skin is warm and it’s comforting. 

“Is it really?” He asks and Haru hums out an _Aa._

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Makoto assures as their fingers link loosely. 

“I know. That’s why it’s fine.” Comes the rational reply and he can’t help but smile. Haru has always been Haru. 

He settles, burrowing into the pillow sufficiently and his lover does the same. Haru rolls onto his side and Makoto mourns the loss of his hand until fingers tug just once before disappearing. He takes the hint and slides closer. Their bodies don’t touch but his hand does find residence on Haru’s hip. When he wakes they will surely be much closer and Makoto will think that he’s in a dream. He will probably feel that way for the rest of his life. 

“So, that’s it?” He murmurs into the quietness. Haru hums slowly and reaches to turn off the lamp. Darkness covers the room and mingles well with the comfortable atmosphere. 

“Yeah.” Haru responds and his fingers ghost over Makoto’s for a second before finding a suitable position. 

They both smile softly as they bask in the new normal and a love that has finally been set loose. They are together and happy. Makoto won’t be an idiot anymore and Haru will say what’s on his mind. They’ll bicker constantly and eat too much mackerel. Love making will come often and so will shared moments like these. 

This is what Makoto has always wanted, and Haru, too. They never needed more than each other and it took a life lesson or two to realise it. 

There’s the future to look forward to. The past is gone and so is most of their stupidity. 

There is one thing, though…

“Makoto.” Haru says and the brunette rouses slightly. He was just on the fringes of sleep. He grunts and pulls his lover closer so that his chest touches Haru’s back. 

“Hm?” Makoto intones, holding him securely and breathing in his scent. 

“We’re going to burn your mattress.” Comes the reply and Makoto has to backtrack a minute. He understands Haru’s reasoning. Makoto did share his bed with others after all, but burning?

“How about we just throw it away?” He replies and a demanding silence follows. “We can buy some more fish tanks and have a small aquarium room.” Makoto sweetens the deal. 

“Okay.” Haru agrees swiftly and Makoto places a kiss between his shoulder blades. “But you’re taking me to the pool tomorrow.” He barters. 

“Of course.” Makoto smiles. “Anything for Haru.” 

"Aa."

The night settles and so do the occupants of apartment 33. No rampant thoughts escape into words and sleep comes easily. Makoto dreams of Haru and Haru dreams of swimming with Makoto. Tomorrow they will dispose of the mattress and then go to the community pool. 

If time goes well they might be able to go on a date; though even if they end up swimming until dinnertime that will be okay. Haru really is all that Makoto needs; quirks and all.

Makoto doesn’t realise that Haru wants all dates to be at the pool.

 


End file.
